M2B: Teenage Years
by ProfilerChick100
Summary: Years have passed by with both Em and Jess' family. This is the sequel to "Meant To Be". Now there's drama not only at work but with the teens at home, especially that they're now teenagers. EPXOC
1. Twins Birthday

**M2B: Teenage Years**

 _Chapter One (01):_ _Twins Birthday_

It was just another quiet yet not boring day in the BAU Bullpen. Everyone was currently working on various case files that had been assigned to them by Penelope Garcia. Everything was going well in the family. Jack, Hotch's son, was in College, studying to be a lawyer like his father. Henry was about to start College, but his younger brother Michael was in high school at the moment. Reid was finally married and had a baby genius, as everyone teased him, on the way. Morgan was engaged, while Garcia was married to a techy that they had met during a case and had been inseparable since. Hotch had married Beth, Rossi would have a date every once in a while, but nothing serious since Erin Strauss' death. JJ and Will were going strong, and that left one married couple: Emily and Jessie.

Both women have been inseparable since they re-married all those years ago and had a fourth and last child, Laura who's now 11 years old, and is the spitting image of her biological mother, Emily. The twins, Jennifer and Lucas, were turning 13 years of age. Matthew the eldest of the children had turned 15 months ago, but he was becoming very much a teenager. But everyone noticed, especially his parents' that he mainly lashed out at Jessie and not Emily.

At the moment everyone had just returned from a lunch break, when Emily's cell phone started ringing.

"Agent Prentiss… He did what?!... I can't, but my wife can get him… All right thank you, bye… Jess, you have to go to get Matthew"

"Is he alright?" the younger mother asked.

"Oh he's fine alright, little twerp got caught cheating on his science exam. They're suspending him for two days" Emily answered, before sighing out in frustration.

"I'll go let Hotch know, babe" with that Grey went up to her supervisor's office and told him that she had to take the rest of the day off because of what Matthew did at school and needed to make arrangements with her parents-in-law to watch him the next two days.

"What wrong Prentiss?" Morgan asked her, as he was making his way back to his office, from the break room.

"Matthew… he got caught cheating on his science exam and they've suspend him for two days. I don't know what's been going on with that boy lately!"

"You think it's wise sending your wife out, you know how rude he's been to her lately"

"I can't go because I have a class to teach in thirty minutes" the longhaired brunette sighed out in frustration again and sat in her chair.

"I'll let you know when we're home baby, have a good class alright" Jess said as she gave a quick kiss to her wife and then made her way out of the bullpen and building.

"Where's our sexy knight going?"

"Going to pick our godson at school" Derek pointed out, "Got caught cheating on his science test"

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As Jessie walked through the door that led her to the principal's office, she saw her son sitting in a chair. When he noticed that she was there, the young man picked up his bag and was led out and off the school property and told not to show up for two days and to get homework through a classmate.

The moment the two front doors of the cart closed, Grey turned to him, "What the heck is your problem Matty?"

"Don't call me that! It's Matthew!" he raised his voice, while avoiding eye contact with her.

"How could you do that?! I don't know what's been going on with you, but for the last couple of months, your attitude as been unacceptable!"

Matthew scoffed at her, "Whatever…"

Jess drove in silence for the rest of the ride, until they reached home, "March straight to your room and don't even think of going on the computer or your console!"

Without uttering another word, Matt walked out of the car and went straight into his room and slammed the door shut. The frustrated parent massaged her forehead for a couple of seconds before getting out of the car and entering the house.

Two and a half hours later, the front door opened and in came the rest of the kids. Jen was hanging her jacket in the closet, while Lucas and Laura ran towards the living room and stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted their mom.

"What did Matt do this time?" Lucas asked.

"Got caught cheating on my science test twerp" Matt said as he descended the stairs and went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of milk.

"Wow, dumb much?" the younger brother teased.

"Shut it, you little—"

"Matt, Lucas that's enough… Leave your younger brother alone and the same goes for you Lucas, leave Matthew alone" Jess intervened.

"Mama, I got my math test back" Laura said as she ran over to her mom and showed her the A+ she received.

"Great job Laura! I know you studied really hard on this"

Matt rolled his eyes and made his way back to his room, while both Jen and Lucas were in the living room and watching a bit of TV with their little sister. Grey was just as confused about Matt's behavior as her wife was. But she decided to put it aside for now and start working on supper instead.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"I'm home!" Em called out as she entered her home.

"Mom!" Laura half shouted as she ran up to her mother and hugged her.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" the longhaired brunette asked her daughter.

"Great! I got an A+ on my Math test!"

"You did! That's great to hear Laura!" Em hung her coat away and made her way to the kitchen where she knew her wife would be, "Hey"

"Hey baby" Grey answered back, before kissing her wife.

Matthew rolled his eyes and turned away from his parents kissing. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the kids, who just hoped that he'd keep his mouth shut tonight.

"Dinner's ready" Jess called out, as she placed the last plate onto the dinning table and sat in her usual chair.

As everyone ate and talked amongst themselves, Emily knew that she had to tell Matthew about his punishment. Matt was just playing around with his food, and not paying attention to anyone, until he heard his mother call his name multiple times and just stared at her.

"Matthew you know that what you did was wrong and need to be punished for it. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Oh I have lots to say, …" he muttered.

"Matthew, listen here—" Jessie started to say, but was interrupted by Matt.

"No, you listen!" he shouted, "I've been pushed against lockers and into lockers everyday since the school found out I have two moms! There's nothing normal about this family! You're _not_ my real mother! You're _nothing_!"

"Matthew!" Emily tried to talk over him, but failed.

The eldest of the four children got up from the table and walked up to his room and slammed the door shut. All three kids were eyeing their mama, Jess, who looked like she was about to burst into tears, but instead held it together and walked out of the dinning room and right out into the backyard. Not able to hold in her anger in anymore. The longhaired brunette slammed the fork onto the table and stomped her way up the stairs and into Matt's room, who jumped at the unexpectedness of his mother.

"Matthew Aaron Prentiss-Grey, what the hell is wrong with you!? Just because things are hard at school doesn't give you the right to say such hurtful and untrue things to your mom!" she yelled at him, before adding, "You have no idea how much she's given to you and what she's done for you! Yes, things are hard at school because you have two mother's, but that doesn't give you the right to behave like one of them and lash out at her!"

"Mom—"

"No! She's sacrificed so much for you, especially before and after you were born…" Em took in a deep breath before continuing, "Before you were born, I was taken by a delusional man who kept me hostage for many months, he was going to leave you in the house to die of starvation or freeze to death, while he tried to impregnate me… If your mom hadn't been so stubborn and loved both of us, she never would have found us in time. _She_ never gave up on _us_. She loves you like she gave birth to you herself. She might not be your biological mother but she's your adoptive mother nonetheless! She's always been there for you, Matthew…" with that the older brunette walked out of her son's bedroom and shut the door a little harder than she had intended.

Meanwhile with Jessie, who was still out in the yard was deep in thoughts, when her cell phone started ringing and answered it, when she saw that it was Garcia calling.

"Hey Pen" the younger agent answered, trying to sound as normal as possible.

" _Well hey there my spikey haired warrior!... what's wrong?_ " the tech analyst asked.

"Nothing… just something someone said that got to me… doesn't matter"

" _Matthew?_ "

"… Yeah"

" _I'm sorry to have to call this late, but we have an emergency case that went straight to the bossman_ "

"Alright, I'll let Em know and the kids… we'll be back before Saturday right?"

"… _we can only hope sugar, but you know how awesome we are, but we can't always bring miracles_ "

"I know… it's just with the twins birthday on Saturday… I don't want to disappoint them"

" _I know sugarplum…"_ Garcia really wished she could cheer her friend up.

"Ill see you soon Pen" with that Jess disconnected the call, without saying goodbye and walked back inside the house, only to see her wife making her way to her, "Garcia called, we have an emergency case that came right to Hotch"

"What? What about Saturday?"

"I know, but I might have an idea, but we're going to need Garcia, my dad and your parents involved. Garcia and everyone else can get the room ready on Saturday morning and chaperone the party, while we're away"

"Let's see what the twins have to say about it" Prentiss suggested, "Jen! Lucas! Come here for a minute!"

"What is it mom?" the twins spoke at the same time.

"We've just been called in for a big case… we're not going to cancel Saturday, but only if you're both okay with your grandparents and Garcia being here to chaperone. What do you say?"

"You promise to make it back as soon as you both can though?" Lucas asked.

"You know we will, Lucas" Grey told him as she pulled him into a hug, "We just hate that we'd have to cancel everything because we had to go to work"

"I'm okay with it, what do you think Jen?" Lucas asked his twin sister.

"I'm okay with it as well" Jennifer smiled as she hugged both of her moms', "Just promise to come back in one piece and alive"

"You know we try our best right?" Grey told them with a soft smile.

After saying goodbye to Laura and giving responsibility to the twins, both women left their home and were now making their way to work. The entire drive was too quiet. Prentiss kept trying to get her life partner to talk about what had happened at the dinning table with Matt, but she just didn't want to talk about it. Emily eventually gave up, out of frustration, and just kept her focus on the road and muttered out of breath that her wife was stubborn.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The team members were going through the case files once again, as they were flying towards Nashville, Texas. The killings looked like a hate crime towards the LGBTTQ+ community. This meant that both Emily and Jessie had to bring on their A+ game and keep any of their comments to themselves, which also included the rest of the team.

They talked for almost the entire trip about their plan and profile on their possible UnSub or UnSubs. They still couldn't figure out if one or a pack of killers did the killings. Eventually Hotch told them to get ready and to get as much rest as they could now before it was time to go hunt down this killer or killers.

After they landed, the team each went their separate ways, while Hotch and Reid went to the precinct to get the conference room ready when the team gathered back together. Rossi and Jess were at the latest crime scene, while Morgan and JJ were questioning the family of the latest victim. The family refused to even acknowledged that they even had a son named Doug and hid any and all pictures of him. As if they were ashamed of him and disowning him for being gay, which was the reason. They had to move on to the other families of the victims.

Meanwhile with both Rossi and Jess, they each looked at a different angle to the crime scene to try to give more to their profile. Then the older profiler noticed that the only way that the UnSub, or in this case UnSubs, could have had control of their victim was by ambushing them, holding them down and stoning them to death, before they had been sodomized by whatever foreign object the pack leader carried with him. They were now getting closer to completing their profile.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"What made the UnSubs triggered to start killing them?" Morgan asked out loud, after the detective left the room. since the entire team had gathered back together in the conference room of the precinct, it didn't go unnoticed that a lot of the officers were glaring and staring at Jessie.

"The UnSubs have to be hiding, because there's no way I'd follow a group of total strangers anywhere" Emily pointed out.

"What if the leader had someone use a gun or knife to make the victims go where he wants? Meaning to where his group would be hiding" JJ added.

"Or… is disguised as an authoritative power" Reid suggested.

"Like a cop?" Jess questioned.

"You thinking a group of police officers are in this?" Morgan whispered, knowing how sensitive the subject was to consider a cop or many officers of the law.

"No, someone disguised themselves as a cop, says something to get and earned he attention of the victims and takes them to where the group is located" Jessie explained, knowing what Derek was thinking.

"Both ideas are probable, but sadly until we get more evidence, we won't be getting anymore ideas soon. Let's head back to the hotel for the night. Lets get up at six in the morning everyone" Hotch ordered and with that everyone grabbed their stuff and were making their way out of the precinct.

Meanwhile in the middle of the precinct, a small group of cops were whispering and glaring at a certain agent. Devising their plans to act out on tomorrow.

That night at the hotel, everyone was fast asleep from the exhausting day they all had.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The next day the entire team ate their breakfast in the conference room at the precinct, when the detective walked in and announced to the team that there had been another body found that matched their killers' M.O.

"Grey, I need you to remain at the station and wait for Garcia to call and tell you about what she worked on during the night, while we go a check the scene out" the team leader ordered.

"Sure Hotch" Grey obeyed. But she had this fear bothering her. But the young agent pushed it off as a worry of her wife.

As the team walked off and out of the precinct, the spikey haired agent couldn't get the worry out of her mind, so she decided to go re-read the notes they had on the killers so far and realized something about the pack leader. So she dialed Garcia's number and told her, "Garcia, I know you're very busy, but if you can just add recent divorces in the last four months to six months with lost of employment due to being fired for being to aggressive or discriminatory towards gay men and especially women"

" _I will oh genius one!_ " with that the call was then disconnected.

Soon seconds turned into minutes and she had still hadn't heard anything from the team. That is until one of the officers came in.

"We have an injured female Federal agent in the back"

"Damn it, I've told Prentiss to go to the hospital if she gets hurt!" Grey muttered to herself, "Where is she?"

"Out in the back" Officer Langley told her as he followed her towards the back of the precinct and was holding his baton on his hands. Just as she started to open the door, the younger police officer used his baton on her by hitting right on her temple lobe, knocking her out cold.

"I've got her" a detective said as he placed her body in the trunk of his car.

"Great job kid" another officer said, as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Now let's get that dyke out of here"

As the car was pulling away and was now out of the precinct parking lot, it was on its way to their unknown location.

Twenty minutes later, the BAU team arrived and saw that Garcia was calling them, so Morgan pressed the speaker button and waited to hear his baby girl's voice.

" _I've been calling you guys for almost twenty whole minutes!_ " Pen half-shouted.

"Where's agent Grey?" Hotch demanded and looked at officer Langley.

"Sh-she went out for some air" he answered a little too nervously.

"Where?" Hotch demanded again.

"I don't know" the young officer lied, which everyone saw, "I've got to make a call"

"Morgan, stop him!" Rossi told his colleague. The young officer makes a run for it but was tackled down by agent Derek Morgan.

"Who took my agent!?" Hotch shouted.

"Screw you! She's an abomination of God!"

"Put him in the questioning room, I'm not done with him" Hotch growled out, before looking to see where Emily was.

The brunette agent was sitting in a nearby chair, her head in her hands and elbows laying on top of her knees, being comforted by JJ.

"Garcia what do you have on our UnSubs?"

" _Well Jess called me to look at divorces in the last four – six months ago and lost of employment and I've found a match. His name is Roger McAllister, age 49 and lost his job after he beat another employee for being gay and also lashed out at his ex-wife who left him for another woman"_

"Get a warrant and track him right now! Rossi you're going to lead the questioning of Langley, while we go a get McAllister"

"Got it" the older profiler responded.

"Garcia, see if Langley and McAllister have ever crossed path"

" _Will do sir, just find our black hair warrior alive_ " with that the line was disconnected.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When Jess was starting to regain consciousness, she felt her arms being lifted over her head and couldn't quite place her feet on the sandy grounds.

"She's waking up!" one of the officer hollered to the detective.

"Good, now face her back towards mine and get out of here, before they link you to her disappearance" the detective ordered as he got the whip ready and pulled his arm back as he whipped the young federal agent for the first time.


	2. The Rescue and Aftermath

**M2B: Teenage Years**

 _Chapter Two (02):_ _The Rescue and Aftermath_

When his whole arm started to ache, the detective decided to give his victim a small break, and so he put the whip down onto the sandy ground and made his way to face his victim. Grey on the other hand was out of breath and having trouble breathing through the pain she was currently in. Her white T-shirt was stained with her own blood. Tear tracks were on her face and when she finally came face to face with her assailant, all she could do was glare at him.

"Let's take a small breather and get to know one another" he told her as he looked at his handy work on her back, "Here let me take care of that" he said as he pulled out a hunting knife and cut off her T-shirt off and left her in her jeans and black bra, "Now isn't that better?"

"Fuck you!" Jess practically growled out, before swiftly kicking her assailant in the balls.

Now on his knees, it was the detective's turn to glare at her and slowly stood onto his feet again and punched her repeatedly in the ribcage, "Don't. Fucking. Do. That. Again!" he told her with every punch he landed until he heard something snap, "There we go, that should keep you quiet for now…" he then kicked her in the gut, before picking up a knuckle duster, "Now let's continue, shall we?"

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"I've got him!" Morgan shouted as he ran after the leader of the pack of UnSubs. McAllister ran though the living room and out the open window and was now running through the backward when he was met with the barrel of a gun in his face, that was held by JJ. Seconds later Derek caught up and roughly handled him as he placed the cuffs on his wrists.

"Look all over the property for our missing agent!" Hotch shouted over the noises to the deputies and federal agents.

"Who's going to question him?" Prentiss asked her supervisor.

"JJ and I will, while you watch for any signs of lying or that he's giving away her location. We'll find her Emily"

"I know, sir…" she said in her detached voice.

After everyone returned to the station, the team leader went to see how Rossi was progressing with Langley. As he carefully watched at the mirror, Morgan joined him. Who noticed that whenever he tried to cover something up, he'd start tapping his index finger in a certain rhythm.

"What do you think it means?" Derek asked his boss and longtime friend.

"That he knows who but not where she is" he answered, before adding, "go in there and stir him up a bit and send Dave out so that we can devise a plan together"

"Hotch?" it was JJ, "McAllister is in the second interview room"

"Alright I'll right there, you start asking him about the past victims"

"Okay" the former media liaison said as she made her way to the interview room that McAllister was in.

"What are you thinking about Hotch?" Morgan asked his friend.

"I think Langley wants us to believe that he was part of the pack, but as we saw out there they already had someone else with them that we saved… I think this was an inside job"

"… Why though? And Who?" Rossi asked as he left the interview room to give Langley a break.

"It's not a secret that some of the officers were glaring at her… she probably looked very much _different_ to them" Morgan said.

"You mean Gay" Hotch stated, "Probably but why take the huge risk of getting noticed like this, unless they had done this before" Then an idea came to him, "Have Garcia check former female or male officer that have transferred under weird circumstances"

"You think they've struck against other officers before?" Dave asked.

"Either that or they got really lucky with Grey as their first victim" Derek interjected, "How's Em?"

"Detached..." Aaron sighed out.

"I need her in here for Langley, when Garcia finishes her search; let her get some ' _steam_ ' out" Rossi suggested.

Both men nodded their agreement and each went their separate ways to start devising a way to get Langley to start talking. That's when both Hotch and Rossi noticed a officer who kept eyeing the interview room Langley was in and gave each other a look that said ' _He's in on it_ '.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Jess was now wheezing every time she drew in a breath. The detective was currently washing off the blood from the knuckle-duster's, while whistling a happy tune. Grey's eyes were both shut tight and swollen, blood was running from both of her nostrils and she couldn't feel her arms anymore.

"Now… lets move on shall we?" he told her as he grabbed hold of a metal baseball bat and walked around her dangling body. "Too bad I have to do this to you… you've got a hot body" he said in a low voice as he let his hand wander to her breast and gave it a squeeze and then let the same hand go down to her crotch and grab hold of it, "This is mine now!"

He then swung the bat and hit her at the hip, making her cry out in pain, but the gag in her mouth muffled it. He just kept swinging over and over again until he saw that she had passed out from the pain, half an hour later. He then untied her hands from the hook and placed her body down onto the sandy ground.

The detective looked her up and down and knew that he was going against the plan, but just couldn't help himself to release some steam off by using her body. So he removed his belt and let it drop onto the ground…

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Just as Hotch was about to let Rossi go back to interview Langley, he received a call from Garcia who had nothing but good news for them.

"Talk to me Garcia" the team leader, told her.

" _I've done a thing and saw Langley lead Jessie towards the back of the precinct that leads to the back parking lot. I've sent you the feed and as you can see he hits her with his baton at the last second, then about a minute later Langley comes back inside and guess who else comes back inside about an hour later… that unknown cop that you said has been eyeing where Langley is. I've also done that search you wanted me to do and found two cops have transferred. One male who was openly out and the other is unknown on sexual preferences. I've attached their numbers to the email I've sent you sir_ "

"Thank you Garcia, now I need you keep an eye on the second officer and let us know if he leaves the premises again, I'll have Morgan follow him" Hotch explained, before disconnecting the call.

"I'll make those two calls and see if we can convince them to testify against those officers" Rossi said as he went into the conference room to have some privacy.

JJ came back in minutes later and walked straight to her supervisor, "McAllister admits and has signed a letter of confession indicating everything he did to every victim and where and why he did it, as well as the others. But they all deny the missing Federal agent"

"Good, now I need you to stay with Langley and question him on other officers that are involved and show him this footage" Hotch told her as he showed her the footage that Garcia had sent them.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and dot hat right now and see if he'll cop to a deal at least with his lawyer in the room now"

"No deals… they're all going to pay for this. By the time this other officer does his thing we're going to have enough evidence against them and you tell him that"

"Alright Hotch" with that JJ was now heading to the Interview room where Langley was.

Seconds later Aaron received a text from Morgan saying ' _He's on the move_ '.

Hotch then walked inside the chief of police office and closed the door, "I'm calling the DA right now to get a warrant of arrest on one of your as well as Langley and whoever has my agent"

"Do you have any evidence?" he demanded.

"We have video surveillance and by the time we get the location of where our agent is, we'll have all three or four men arrested. Now you can either show that you don't let officers use their badge like this or I can run your name in the mud. Your choice" with that Hotch walked out and was calling the DA.

Meanwhile with Morgan, who was still on the second dirty cop man's tail. Now was currently parked about half a block away from where the other cop had parked. They were ten blocks away from the precinct, when the dirty cop stopped the car and got out to go onto an abandon farmland that had an old barn.

Derek, texted Hotch the address and carefully went around back until he spotted the man outside the barn and saw another man walked and immediately recognized him as one of the detectives. Hearing the siren and thinking that it was the team coming, Morgan quickly put his bulletproof vest on and quietly went on the property and saw the detective go back inside the barn while the dirty cop was now making his way to his vehicle. Morgan intercepted him and tackled him down, knocking the man out cold.

After cuffing the man and standing up, he saw the team's cars and other cops making their way down the road with their sirens off.

"Where's the third or fourth person?" Rossi asked.

"I only saw a third person and its one of the detectives'" Morgan answered as they made their way to the barn and saw that the barn door was wide opened and out ran the detective. Morgan and JJ both ran after the guy, while the rest of the team went to go find their colleague.

As Dave and Emily ran inside the barn with their guns aimed, both of them froze when they saw a half naked Jessie on the sandy ground out cold.

"Jessie!" Emily called out as she kneeled by her wife's side and checked for a pulse, and felt a strong one. She sighed out in relief and told Dave to get the medics, "Jess, you need to wake up"

"…N..No… M-More" was all Jessie croaked out.

"Shhh, everything's okay now"

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Three hours later, the team was in the waiting room. Impatiently waiting to hear from their colleague's doctor. And just when Emily was about to go ask the head nurse again. A female dark haired doctor walked out and called out her wife's name.

"I'm her wife and this is our boss" Prentiss said.

"Agent Grey was battered quite heavily. We had to stitch almost her entire back with a total of 157 stitches. Both eye sockets are broken, as is her nose and couple of ribcages. No internal bleeding were found, but we do need to talk to your boss privately, if that's okay"

"Only if it's okay with Emily" Hotch said out loud.

"We're all family here, we'd just end up telling each other anyway" Prentiss answered honestly.

"Alright… I'm afraid that we found signs that Agent Grey was sexually assaulted" the female doctor told the entire team.

No one made a single sound or moved an inch. Had they heard correctly? One of their own had been raped? The first thing on everyone else's mind was how was Emily going to be and what was she going to do.

"There's also another problem, we can't seem to have her consent to perform a SAE. We need to get he samples if you wish to press charges on the man responsible"

"May I go in the room she's in? I'll try to convince her" Emily weakly said, still in shock.

"Alright, just follow me" the female doctor told her, as she guided the older brunette to where her wife was located.

"I'm fine! I don't need anymore exams!" Jess argued with the nurse, who was trying to convince her that she had been raped and needs to be taken care of. Then there was a knock at the door and in walked her doctor and her wife, "Emily?"

"Jess, let them take care of you and get the samples they need to charge that detective Sam Connors" she begged as she held her wife's hand.

"Nothing happened!" she denied.

"Jessie please"

"Em, I swear nothing happened, apart from the beating!" she lied.

"Do it for other victims… you were there when it happened to me, now let me be there for you"

"…" Grey refused to look or even make eye contact with her wife. She knew that Em was right, but she didn't want to admit that it had actually happened, "Alright…"

"You'll do it?"

"…Yeah" she sighed in a defeated way and looked away.

They did the Sexual assault kit, which was painful and embarrassing to Jess. They ended up giving her a sleeping pill, and was now fast asleep. Emily never left her side that night. She knew what was going to happen for the next while: Nightmares and flashbacks. And it did happen multiple times that first night at the hospital. Neither women got any sleep that night.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

On the flight back home everyone had an eye on Jessie. The traumatized agent sat all the way in the back and was currently looking out the window. Prentiss sat next to her and was holding her left hand in her right one.

Morgan had his headphones on, but his thoughts were on his colleague and what her thoughts are like at the moment. JJ and Reid were pretending to be playing a game of poker, but their eyes kept looking back at the wide-awake and quiet couple. Rossi and Hotch were the only ones that were keeping their eyes to themselves but there current conversation was about them.

"Hotch, what can we do?" David asked his long-time protégé.

"What can we do, Dave? Knowing Grey and Prentiss and how much they are alike… she's going to deny it ever happened, while Emily remains calm and understanding to some degree"

"You think she won't interfere?"

"Not now, the wounds are still to fresh to poke at, in a matter of speaking. But she can't wait too long either"

"What can the team do?"

"Be there for both of them whenever they need to rant or a shoulder to cry on"

"I hope those men remain in prison for the rest of their lives"

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"We're home!" Emily called out as they entered the front door of their house.

"You made it back in time!" Lucas said as he ran down the stairs, but stopped dead in his tracks, when he spotted his mama, "What happened?!"

"Got beaten" Jess answered flatly.

"You okay mama?" Laura asked as she made her way over to her mama and hugged her waist.

"…Yeah" the beaten agent answered coldly, before pulling away and made her way upstairs and into the master bedroom and just lay on the bed, after closing the door.

"I've never seen so… down before mom. What really happened?" Lucas asked.

"Not in front of your sister" This angered Lucas, because he knew she was trying to hide what really happened to his mama, "Where's Jen?"

"Mom…" Lucas the young teenager said in a serious tone.

"Lucas, not now"

"We deserve to know, mom" he pointed out.

"He's right mom" Laura backed him up.

"… Mama was badly hurt"

"How bad though?" Lucas demanded.

"… She was attacked by cops and one of them _really_ hurt her"

" _Mom_ " Laura said in an annoying tone.

"Was she… raped?"

"Yes"

"Oh god…" Laura had tears in her eyes, seconds later she was pulled in a hug by her mom.

"I know tomorrow is yours and Jen's birthday party, but I need all of you to understand if mama doesn't come down, it's not because she doesn't want to. It's because she can't right now"

"I'll let Jen know now, she's doing homework"

"What about Matthew?" Laura asked out loud.

"I'll tell him" Emily answered.

In Jen and Laura's room, Jennifer was studying for her academic math class when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" she called out.

"Hey… I need to tell you something important, but you need to sit" her twin brother carefully told her.

"Are mom and mama home?" she asked.

"Yeah, but Mama was… hurt"

"What do you mean, she was hurt?" the twin sister asked, "Where is she?"

"She's sleeping and doesn't want to see anyone"

"That doesn't sound like her"

"She also might not come down to the party tomorrow"

"Now I know something really bad happened to her, she loves celebrating our birthdays!"

"Mama was assaulted… sexually"

"She was raped… oh god… I have to see her!"

"Jen, no!"

"She's my mom!"

"She's not herself right now,,, Give her some space right now to let what happened to her and deal with it"

"… Alright"

"Does Laura know?" he nodded, "How about—"

"Mom's telling him right now"

Jennifer walked up to her brother and hugged him and tight as possible, while she let her tears fall from her eyes.

Meanwhile with Matthew, who was out in the backyard, the young troublemaker was just tossing a football in the air to himself.

"Matt"

"Hey mom, when did you two get home?" he asked her.

"Five to ten minutes ago, maybe… We need to talk about mama"

"Listen I know I've been unfair to her, but what I'm going through is rough right now!"

"It's not that, but I do need you to back off and not say anything negative to her, actually you shouldn't be saying negative things to your parents period!"

"What she do, get beaten?" he said almost in a not-so caring tone.

"She was raped" Emily snapped at him, "And she needs everyone right now, and if you're just going to make things worse by lashing out at her, then back off and stay away from her!" with that the angry mother walked back inside the house and kept the kids company.

Matthew on the other hand was shocked to say the least. He went from pretending that he didn't seem to care to feeling extremely guilty about everything he had said and thought about his mama. The older child put away the football and sat on the deck chair. He cursed at himself and knew that his mother was right about him and had to be there for his mama, since she never turned his back on him. But he had for a while, turned his back on her. Now though… he wanted to make things right but he just didn't know how at the moment.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"NO!" Grey screamed as she sat up in bed, drenched in sweat and was panting.

"Jessie! It's okay baby, it's all right…" but Jess flinched away from her touch and covered her face with her arms, "Baby it's only me"

Eventually Jessie realized that her wife was there and that she was home and safe from those officers. The younger of the two carefully leaned towards her wife and sighed out in relief, when she felt those comforting, strong arms wrapping around her.

Emily on the other hand was saddened by how her wife had reacted to her touch at first, but that soon went away and was replaced by happiness when she saw her life partner lean towards her, when she offered her arm to her. Ten minutes had passed by and they hadn't said a word to one another.

"Jessie, what happened in your nightmare?" the older brunette asked.

"They… they were all there taking their turn with me…" the spikey haired brunette said, tears running down her face, "Is that how you felt after? Pure fear?"

"Jessie… yes fear is part of it, but what you went through was completely different from what I went through" Emily explained, "As long as you keep talking about it and not keep it inside, you'll get stronger everyday, I promise you"

That morning, Jessie was awake but refused to leave the comfort of the bed. Her dad and parents-in-laws were at the house getting the main floor and backyard ready for the twins party.

After Emily had told her parents and father-in-law what had happened during the case, all three looked towards the staircase and wanted to go comfort the traumatized woman, but knew that it would only make her feel weaker.

"How are you handling it Emily?" Patrick asked his daughter-in-law.

"… I'm okay" she lied.

"Emily…" her mother said in a serious tone, while glaring at her.

"I feel like I failed to protect her, alright! She's up there suffering and I'm here getting my kids' party ready instead of being up there with her"

"Go up there Emily, we'll have the rest on control and ready for the party. We'll call you when everyone's here alright?" her father suggested.

"You sure?" they all nodded, "Alright but if you need me, I'll just be in the master bedroom" Prentiss answered before heading up the stairs and laid next to her wife and eventually held her as close to her as possible.

As the sun was starting to rise, signaling a new day starting, Em was now wide-awake when she felt the sunrays hit her eyes. As the older woman sat up, she immediately looked over to where he wife was laying and saw that she was also wide-awake and that her eyes were bloodshot red. She knew that it meant that Jess hadn't slept at all during the night.

Meanwhile Grey noticed that her wife was now awake and slowly turned her head to towards her and gave a weak smile. She just couldn't sleep with her nightmares haunting her all night and the flashbacks weren't any help either.

"Hey" Jess said with a weak and forced smile.

"You didn't sleep at all" Emily stated, as she gently stroked her wife's face and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"The flashbacks were too much and I didn't want to relive that nightmare, not again…"

"I think you should call Dr. LaFlamme and start seeing him again" Prentiss suggested, knowing it needed to be said, but that it might start an argument between them. She was right.

"Ugh! Why bother, I'm fucked up in the head for good anyways" Grey said as she sat up and turned her back to her wife, "You can't fix what's already broken"

"That's not true and you know it!" the older brunette argued back.

"You didn't and turned out fine! So why do I have to do it!?"

"Because you've had a more traumatic past than I!" Emily pointed out, before adding, "Can we not do this now, it's the twins birthday today and they have their party"

"I can't go… Not with the team and my dad and your parents there…"

"Jessie…"

"I said No!" she yelled. Then the young agent realized that the kids could probably hear them and immediately felt bad about that and the fact that she had raised her voice to her life partner, who was just trying to help her, "Just leave me alone…" Grey muttered before lying back in the bed, while still having her back turned to her wife.

Prentiss sighed in defeat and started to get dressed. Once she was all ready, she walked over to her wife, "At least try to come down for the kids… you know that it'd mean a lot to them" was all she said before walking out of their bedroom and closing the door.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When everyone finally arrived the twins each went to their friends and were talking about various subjects. As the time went by, it was time for cake and then time for the twins to open their presents. Garcia was taking pictures and creating an album to mark the event.

"Hey Jen, where's your other mom?" Cassie, her BFF, asked out loud earning most of the adults' attention.

"Right here…" Jessie answered as she descended the stairs. The team, her in-laws, father, wife and kids were happy that she had made the effort to come down and celebrate.

"What happened to you Mrs. Prentiss-Grey?" Joey Lucas' best friend, asked out loud.

"Just got into a fight during the job" Grey lied, and everyone bought it, except for her family members.

Everyone went back to celebrating the twin's birthday. The music was a little loud, but the neighbors were out of town, so it was okay for the special occasion. The team couldn't help but keep an eye on their colleague, who was purposely distancing herself from the group of parents by remaining in the kitchen, where the cakes were and just stared at her reflection through the little mirror on the fridge. Her face was still a bit swollen, but she could close her eyes now. The bruises are very dark and cover a big percentage of her face. The young agent was so focused on her reflection that she hadn't heard one of the kids' parents approach her until a hand was on her and she freaked out by spinning and pushing the person away and running up the stairs and hiding in the master bedroom and locked herself in the bathroom.

"What happened?" Emily asked the male parent, who was Cassie's dad, as she helped him stand on his feet again.

"I was just telling her that the party was a success, I put a hand on her shoulder and the next thing I know she pushed me to the floor and ran away" Chris said, Cassie's dad.

"I'm so sorry, Chris. She's just jumpy from the beating" the older brunette explained.

"No worries, when you go check on her tell her that everything's good, alright" he smiled softly before going over to his wife and quietly tell her what happened and tell her to keep it to herself.

JJ then appeared by her friend's side and told her, "Jessie won't come out from the bathroom, in your bedroom"

"I'll go" she told her best friend, before quietly walking up the stairs and made her way to the locked door and gently knocked on the door, "Jessie?"

On the other side of the door, Jessie was sitting on the floor of the shower. Her knees were bend and pulled all the way under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs as she cried. The younger woman jumped when she heard the knock and voice of her wife, but she still didn't move from where she was sitting.

Unbeknownst to her, Emily was picking the lock and eventually was able to unlock the door and quietly walked in and stopped dead in her tracks, when she spotted her naked wife sitting on the floor of the shower. Prentiss closed and locked the door again, before she took off her clothes and sat behind her wife.

Grey jumped when a familiar hand gently squeezed her right shoulder. She sighed out, and still refused to make eye contact with her life partner. Em then wrapped her arms around her wife's torso and pulled her body right up against one another. At that moment, every emotions and feelings that Jess had pent up inside broke and she started sobbing so hard that her whole body shook. All Prentiss could do was hold onto her and says sweet nothings in her Ear.

Hours later, after the party was over. The team, kids and their grandparents were helping to clean up, when they saw Emily descend the stairs.

"How is she, mom" Jen and Laura asked at the same time.

Right then, the emotions Emily had also hidden, the Damn broke and she started crying, which was something rare to see in person. Morgan immediately went up to her and wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her into his chest and gently kissed the top of her head. Everyone else couldn't believe what they were witnessing. They've never seen Prentiss cry like that before. They all just stood there in sadness.


	3. Coming Out

**M2B: Teenage Years**

 _Chapter Three (03)_ _: Coming Out_

Grey and Prentiss were sitting in Dr. LaFlamme's office for a while. Weeks had gone by since the twins birthday party.

"Now, how have things been at home between you and the kids Jessie?" LaFlamme asked.

"The kids won't stop eyeing me from wherever they are" Jess answered.

"They're worried about you and you also haven't really been answering their questions either" Em told her.

"You saying it's my fault?" Grey demanded.

"No!"

"Calm down Jessie, she wasn't blaming you but just pointing out that the kids are worried. Now why won't you answer they're questions?"

"They don't need to know what happened in there. They need to focus on their life and school" Jessie said.

"You are part of their lives Jessie!" Emily said, before adding, "Don't push them away, it'll only hurt them more. Even Matthew is trying to fix things between you two and you won't let him help you"

"I agree with Emily, Jessie" LaFlamme said before continuing, "You need to be more open about what happened to you to them. Don't go into details, but let them know what you feel and how they can help you. As for Emily, stop shutting her out. She's been through what you've been through my dear, and so her knowledge and experience will help you get through this"

"I- I'll try with the kids, I'll really try… as for Em and I…" Grey took in a deep breath before continuing, "Whenever I see the look of pain and sadness in her eyes… I feel like I'm just bringing back memories of what she went through with Fitzgerald"

"Baby, I swear I'm not even thinking about that bastard. I'm sad and look in pain because of the pain you're going through and it both saddens and hurts me" Prentiss explains to her wife.

"So I'm not making you remember about all the pain and trauma you went through?"

"No, you're not" the older brunette answered and smiled as she saw relief showed in her wife's body language.

"Now we're making some progress" Dr. LaFlamme said with a soft smile.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Meanwhile in the front seat of a vehicle, Jen was making out with her secret boyfriend Joey, who happens to be Lucas' best friend. The two teens were in a pretty heavy make out. They had been seeing each other for seven months now and were currently feeling one another, when her phone started ringing. they broke apart and the teenage boy let his secret girlfriend answer her phone.

"Hello?" Jen said.

" _Hey sweetie, just wanted to ask if you and the others have eaten yet and if not do you want a pizza?_ " Jess asked her daughter.

"Hey mama, no I haven't eaten but the other aren't home yet, but should be soon. I'll say bring on the pizza's" the dark haired teen joked, happy to hear her mother's voice sounding more positive.

" _Alright I'll let mom know now. See ya soon sweetie. Love you_ "

"Love you too Mama" then the line was disconnected, "I should get inside before the others find us together"

"So what if they see us together?" Joseph asked his girlfriend, "It's not going to be the end of the world"

"Lucas would flip out. I don't want to be the cause of your friendship ending"

"You won't. Lucas would be happy that we're both happy with each other"

"You think so?"

"I know so" he told her with a sweet smile on his face.

They leaned in a kissed once more, before the door on Joey's side opened and revealed a pissed off Lucas. He immediately pulled his friend out of the vehicle and threw him to the ground. Jen jumped out of the vehicle and ran to where her boyfriend laid and got between him and her brother.

"Lucas! Stop!"

"She's my sister dude!" Lucas shouted.

"I love her!" Joseph shouted back, shocking Lucas and Jen.

"You what…?" the young dark haired boy asked his friend.

"I love her, I swear. We've been seeing each other for seven months and we've done nothing but kiss nothing further I swear!" the spikey blonde haired boy explained to his best friend, while holding onto Jen's hand.

"You do?" Jen asked, still in shock.

"Yes, Jen. I love you. I've had feelings for you since I was eight! Look we were just talking about telling you man, ask her!"

"Is it true?"

"Yes, we're telling the truth Lucas"

"…You could have told me, you know?" Lucas said, looking and feeling like he was betrayed.

"Luke man, I'm sorry bro"

"It's my fault… I thought you would react like the way you just did. But we also needed time to ourselves to make sure that we were serious and we are" Jen explained.

"I'm not an Ogre! You still could have told me, I would have been happy for you two" with that the young dark haired boy walked inside the house and went to his room, where Matthew was.

"Shit! … What am I going to do? I really hurt him…"Jen said as she wiped her tears with her free hand, "I have to go Joseph"

"Listen this is _our_ fault not yours. We both agreed to remain a secret this long. We'll think of something"

"Okay…" they kissed once more, "You better get going before my mothers' arrive. They on the other hand will interrogate you like you're a criminal as will the rest of my aunts and uncles"

"Alright" Joey chuckled, before kissing her again and got in his car and drove off. Just as Jen entered the house, Laura walked in from the side door.

"Hey Laura"

"Hey sis, where's Lucas?"

"He's in his room probably. Upset at me and Joey"

"Why what happened?" the little sister asked.

"Promise not to tell anyone, especially moms?" the little girl nodded, "I've been dating Joseph for seven months and Lucas caught us kissing in his car minutes ago"

"Whoa! Wow… how mad is he?"

"Its not that he's mad it's more of the fact that we really hurt his feelings by not telling him"

"No offense to Luke, but it's none of his business anyways" Laura said.

"Huh?"

"It's your personal life and Lucas has his own personal life and you don't stick your nose in his, so why should he stick his nose in yours" Laura pointed out.

Jen started thinking about what her little sister had just told her and knew that she was right. This was her personal business and not his. But just as she was about to tell her something else, the front door opened and in walked both of their moms, with Jessie holding on the pizza.

"We're home!" Emily called out.

Meanwhile in the boys' room, Matthew was doing his History homework, when Lucas stormed in and slammed the door shut, before laying on his bed with his back to his older brother.

"Dude, what's the problem?" Matt asked.

"Promise not to tell Jen or moms or even Laura?" he nodded, "I caught Jen and Joey making out in his car"

"Wow… it's about time they got together"

"Excuse me?" Lucas glared at his older brother.

"Listen dude, they've been eyeing one anther since they were 13 years old and I bet they had feelings for one another even longer than that!"

"Joey admitted tht he's liked her since he was eight"

"See and Jen told me she's liked him since she was ten. They're good for one another and you know that Joey isn't the player type, right?"

"Yeah, that's not his style"

"So he won't hurt her on purpose or use her"

"But they didn't tell me"

"Why would they?"

"What? Because I'm her brother and he's my best friend"

"No offense dude, but it's their personal lives, not yours, Have you ever told Jen that you and Cassie had a thing last year but decided to remain friends?" Lucas shook his head, "Because that's your personal life and she has hers. Get off your high horse man"

"Look who's talking Mr-Lashing-out!"

"You don't know what I'm going through!" Matthew stood up from his chair and glared at his little brother.

"We've all been bullied by others for having two moms!"

"Yeah and have you ever been told because you're the son of a gay mom, that you're going to be gay as well and then later you realize that you are!" he shouts, letting his secret slip.

"What?!"

"Shit! Ignore what I said okay!" he ordered.

"Matt… are you gay?"

"No! Now shut up!" Matthew turns his back to Lucas and wipes his tears that are threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Is that why you've been lashing out at mama? Because you think you're gay because of them?" when Matt didn't answer Luke continued, "Bro, Mom has a straight mom and a straight dad and she's gay, so did Mama… two gay parents or even one gay parent doesn't officially mean that you'll be gay"

" _We're home!_ " both boys heard their mom call out.

"Just shut up about it!" he told him again, before leaving their room and made his way downstairs.

Everyone ate in silence, which wasn't normal for the family. Even Jessie was wondering what was going on between the kids, as she could sense tension between them thick enough that she could use a knife to cut it.

"Alright what's going on?" Jess asked out loud.

"Nothing" All four children answered at the same time.

"Okay, now I know something is wrong, when all of you answer ' _nothing_ ' at the same time. Matt what's going on?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't know, ask Jen or Lucas, they're the ones arguing"

"Matt…" Lucas growled out.

" _You_ told him!" Jen asked looking appalled.

"You upset me and I needed to talk about it" Lucas told his twin sister.

"How about talking to me about it?" Jen suggested with an angry tone.

"It's his personal life, Jen. He's entitled to tell anyone he trust" Matthew interjected.

Grey sighs out before asking, "Alright whatever it is, personal or not, can you guys deal with it without turning it into an argument?"

"No" they all answered together.

"Listen Mama has something she needs to say, so whatever you're arguing about needs to be put aside for now?" All four of them nodded on agreement and waited for Jess to start talking.

"I was able to make a big breakthrough during my session with Dr. LaFlamme today with your mother. I just wanted to apologize for pushing all of you away when you were asking questions about what happened to me that day. From now on, if you have any questions" the younger mother told all four teens.

"May I ask a question?" Jess nodded, "Did you have to be tested for you know being pregnant and stuff?"

"I was tested at the hospital that I was taken to after I was rescued… and then again I was tested last week for STDs' and pregnancy"

"Are you clean and pregnant?" Laura asked.

"No I'm not pregnant sweetie and yes I'm clean. No STD's" the spikey dark haired brunette answered.

"Why did they choose you and not mom" Matt asked, "Not that I wanted you hurt or anything mom but why did they choose Mama?"

"To them she looked gay. Some people will stereotypically judge a person by how they dress, talk and even their hairstyle" Emily explained, "Sadly because your Mama's hair was shirt, they assumed that she was gay. But we all know that straight women have short hairstyles as well, so it's untrue that all gay women have short hair"

"Is that all the questions kids?" Jess asked, They nodded, "Alright but if you ever have anymore questions you know both of us are here to answer them"

Then the family went back to eating their pizza's but now they were talking about their day at school and at work.

 _ **CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As the weeks went by, things were feeling a little more normal around the house. The twins still weren't speaking to one another, but they told their mothers' that once they were ready they would deal with it and talk about it together. Meanwhile unbeknownst to the family Laura was being bullied at school for being the smartest student in the entire school. Even her old friends refused to hang out or wanted to be seen with her. Matthew was still dealing with being in the closet, when Lucas started to pester him and try to convince him to come out tonight.

Meanwhile with Prentiss and Grey, who are out on a date. Now they were just pulling into the driveway. Emily turned off the engine and looked over at her wife, who looked very hot at the moment and leaned over for a kiss, which Jessie accepted and deepened. Soon they were making out in the car (Like Jen and Joey had), when they swore they heard someone yelling and immediately got out the car and ran inside the house only to find Matthew on top of Lucas, yelling at him and threatening to punch if he didn't stop.

"MATTHEW AARON PRENTISS GREY!" Emily shouted, earning both boys attention, "What the hell are you doing threatening your brother?!"

"He started it!"

"Started what Matthew?" Jess asked, as she placed a calming hand on his shoulder, which the eldest son shrugged off and started to make his way towards his room.

Then Lucas shouted, "You need to tell them Matt!"

"No! and I want you out of my room!"

"Yeah, well I want you out of the closet!" seconds later, Lucas was punched in the face and fell onto his back on the floor.

MATT-…what?" Emily stopped mid-sentence when she realized what her younger son just said. Did he just rat-out his older brother?

"Matthew, are you gay?" Grey asked. At that moment Matthew broke down and started sobbing and ran out of the house and just kept running.

"MATTHEW! COME BACK, WE CAN TALK ABOUT IT" Emily shouted as she ran out after him, but stopped when Jessie told her that she would go after him and she would deal with Lucas outing his brother.

After closing the door, Prentiss turned towards her youngest son and helped him up onto his feet and took him to the kitchen to give him an ice pack for his eye, "Lucas, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you do that to your own brother? Out him like that? It's not up to you to decide something that big"

"But there's nothing to be ashamed of, mom! He kept telling that he was tired of getting teased for having two moms, well guess what?! We all get teased for that, but we're not ashamed of you and Mama"

"Lucas, this was your brother's decision, not yours!"

"Why are you angry?"

"Because you took your brother's decision away from him and ratted him out? would you do that to him in public?" he shook his head, "Then why do it here?"

"Because there's nothing to be ashamed of here and he needs to realized that just because he's gay and has two gay moms, doesn't mean it's inherited"

"What? Lucas… This was Matt's decision to make. When he was ready to come out, he would have told us, but he wasn't ready. As for the whole gay is inherited thing, you're right, it's false but it's still not an excuse to out someone. Just go get your sleep wear and grab your clothes for tomorrow and your school stuff and bag because I think you should sleep in the guest room for tonight…"

"Mom… I'm really sorry"

"Don't apologize to me, Lucas. Apologize to Matthew. Now go to bed alright"

"Okay…" Lucas answered as he walked up the stairs, only to see both Jen and Laura at the top, glaring at him, "What?"

"How'd you feel if we ratted you out for something you were dealing with something personal?" Jen told him.

"I get it, I screwed up"

"You did more than screwed up Lucas, you betrayed Matt" Laura explained before both girls returned to their room.

Meanwhile with Matthew, who was somewhere in the little forest not too far from their home. he found his secret hiding spot and sat on the grassy ground and looked at the small pond in front of him. Tears were pouring down his face. At that moment, he heard footsteps and decided to ignore whoever it was.

"Mind if I join you?" Grey asked her son, who just shrugged, "I'll take that as a ' _Do what you want_ ' in the language of teenagers" she quipped, attempting to get her son to smile a bit, but it failed, "Matt, do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" he snapped at his Mama, "Lucas ratted me out!"

"You know he meant well right?"

"How could have meant well?!"

"In his mind, being yourself is the best thing, but he doesn't know the struggle you have to face as a gay man"

"They told me that I was going to be gay" he muttered.

"Who?"

"The guys and girls at school. They said because I'm the son of a gay woman, which automatically makes me gay as well. They were right because I am gay!"

"First of all, there's no way to prove that you inherit being gay. My parents were straight, so are mom's parents. Lucas, Jen and Laura are straight and they're from gay parents, so are Beth's parents by the way and she's straight. No one really knows Matt, but Lucas was in the wrong tonight by outing you like that, that you have the right to be mad at hi for" Jessie told this to her son, as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to her.

"Mama?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for all the lashing out I did to you… I felt like if you hadn't meant mom, that I'd be straight"

"First of all you'd be a totally different kid, not the awesome and handsome man you're becoming" that caused him to smile a little, "Coming out is never easy… but once you are ready to come out to the rest of the family, I swear you feel like the world has been removed from your shoulder"

"… Thank Mama"

"Anytime Matty, I mean Matt"

"Actually, I've miss you calling me that" this caused Jess to smile.

"Come on, let's get back home, before your mom calls the rest of the team"

"I love you Mama"

"I love you too Matty"


End file.
